marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
K'un-Lun
K'un-Lun (焜伦) is a mystical lost city located in a pocket dimension, and one of the Seven Capital Cities of Heaven. This mystical city lies in the K'un-Lun Mountains (崑崙山), one of the longest mountain chains in Asia, extending more than 3,000 km. The mountain range exists entirely within the Himalayas of Tibet within the region of China. The gate to K'un-Lun can be accessed every 10 years. The Iron Fist serves as the guardian of the gate and K'un-Lun's protector. Alternate Reality Versions Battlerealm (Earth-15513) K'un Lun was one of the domains located on God Emperor Doom's Battleworld and its baron was Emperor Shang-Chi, who succeeded his father, Emperor Zheng Zu. This domain consisted of a world where martial artists actively trained and fought against one another, similar to the original mystical city of K'un-Lun. It is also home to Shang-Chi, an exiled martial artist who lives actively on wine, as well as the Morlocks, the royal guard of Zheng Zu (Razor Fist, Typus, and Nightwind) and top assassins Red Sai and Laughing Skull. K'un-Lun is also home to a messenger named "Herald" and Rand-K'ai, who wields the power of the Iron Fist. According to Shang-Chi, in the past, there was a great war that involved many martial arts schools and almost all of them were wiped out except for the Ten Rings and the Iron Fist clans. They eventually realized that K'un Lun was being destroyed and created the Thirteen Chambers challenge, wherein the masters would fight each other every thirteen years to decide the new emperor. Eventually, the Emperor Zheng Zu came to power, and would rule for 100 years. After disobeying an order by the royal guard of Zheng Zu, Shang-Chi engaged them in combat and later a group of Morlocks joined the fight, causing a distraction for Shang-Chi and he descended into a underground network of tunnels. Meanwhile, his father, Zheng Zu, ordered his top assassins and Daniel Rand to capture Shang-Chi. Below the streets, Shang-Chi was training the Morlocks as they complained that he wasn't giving them proper training, just as everyone else refused to train them. Kitten offered some encouragement to Shang-Chi, but unfortunately, though Shang-Chi was one of the greatest fighters ever, a master of nine of the ten techniques from the Ten Rings School, he wasn't the man he once was and could only think about getting drunk. He told them of what it would mean for him to teach them as his father would, and he informed them of all the ways that his father would torture each one of them for being so weak, then he went to find a place to pass out. A little dissonance happened in the royal chamber after Rand-K’ai and Emperor Zu had heated words. The Emperor had just cut-off Razor-Fists’ hands for failing him and he wasn't in the best of moods. A visitor showed up, and it was Callisto. She had came to tell the Emperor where his son was in exchange of her admittance to join the Ten Rings. Shang-Chi woke up only to find the Morlocks face-down and about to be executed by Red Sai and Laughing Skull, who was barely being controlled by Rand-K’ai. In fact, Laughing Skull stabbed Cy right through the chest, and he was about to kill Caliban when Shang-Chi leapt out and disarmed him. He yelled for the others to run, calling upon the Nightbringer Technique to summon darkness to cover their escape. They managed to get away, but everyone was remorseful at the loss of Cy; especially Rahne. Shang-Chi admitted to being his father’s personal assassin and admitted he had killed Rand-K’ai’s master. He vowed to never use the Ten Rings Techniques again; however he realized that he must enter the tournament to defeat his father. The rules say that any master, great or weak, must have a school in order for him or her to enter the Thirteen Chambers tournament, so he asked the Morlocks if he could be their master. Later on, the Emperor introduced the contestants for the Contest of the Thirteen Chambers and was about to begin it when the “Lowest Caste” school walked through the door led by Shang Chi. As though calls of “murderer” arose, Shang Chi declared that he was going to enter into the tournament since the only requirements were that a master had both a school and students, and so he could not be denied. Emperor Zu agreed and then summoned a gigantic open-mouthed head statue from beneath the arena and all the contestants entered it. While descending deeper into it, Shang Chi noticed that Kitten had followed him in. He chose not to dismiss her, though, since she was perpetually incorporeal and couldn't interfere; thus making her a mere observer. Coming down to a chamber that quickly filled with water, Shang Chi met his first opponent: Namor, the Sub-Mariner. He claimed to hit with the force of the tides and to have trained his lungs to breathe water. Shang Chi defeated him easily by transforming his hands into knives and puncturing his lungs – the Mortal Blade technique. Namor was taken away by the magic’s of the chamber to be healed. Chi soon realized that he would be forced to fight every one of the other contestants, but through the use of his various techniques he managed to defeat them all, claiming that he didn't fight to rule, but to prevent the further rule of his father; and none of the others could defeat Emperor Zu. As he suffered from the many blows received from his last opponents, Chi found new ones: Rand K’ai and Red Sai. Shang-Chi told Rand-K'ai his story that he was born with a heart forged by the Ebony Blade within the Eternal Flame, two Infinity Gems for eyes, and the Cosmic Cube for a brain, Emperor Zu baptised Shang Chi in the Styx River. He was a still-born but brought to life after his father filled his lungs with the ashes of the Phoenix, but in reality, he probably just couldn’t remember which of his concubines Shang’s mother was. Hearing enough of the story, Rand-Kai attacked Shang, shadowed closely by Red Sai. They put up a good fight, but Shang had only been defending. Red Sai got in a good shot with her blade and revealed that its tip was poisoned. Rand-Kai didn't want vengeance in such a dishonorable way, but demanded that Shang repent for the murder of Lord Tuan. Red Sai spoke up and told Rand-Kai that she was sent by Emperor Zu to assassinate Lord Tuan. She failed and Shang Chi was sent by the Emperor to finish the job. Kitty pled with Rand-Kai to understand that the command of Zheng Zu was not just the command of Shi's father, but of the Emperor as well. Rand-Kai didn't know what he would have done in such a situation, but he understood that Shang-Chi was the only warrior who stood a chance of defeating the Emperor, so he used his iron fist technique to heal Shang. After walking through the doors to the 13th Chamber alone, Shang-Chi met the Emperor. The Emperor chastised Shang for not completing his task of assassinating all the great masters. Shang stood defiantly, fighting back blow-for-blow. Emperor Zu taunted him by reminding him that he’d taught Shang nine on the ten styles of the Ten Rings School. He never taught Shang the 10th style, the “Spectral Touch”. He then used this style, going for the killing blow, but Shang used the technique that Kitty was trapped in. Though she was stuck in her ghost form, Shang had mastered it and could shift between solid and intangible at will. In this form, Emperor Zu couldn't harm him. Shang-Chi then used all the Ring Techniques that he knew against the Emperor. The Mortal Blade, the Nightbringer, the Zero Touch, the Flaming Fist, the Shocking Palm, the Long Breath, the Daemon’s Eye, Remaker’s Gift, and the Lost Hope; bringing Emperor Zu to his knees. Shang demanded the Emperor to yield, but Zheng Zu refused. He attacked his son again, but Shang channeled his energy and touched Zheng’s forehead, calling upon a technique that he had recently invented; the Gorgon’s Touch. The final moments of Emperor Zu were lived in a mixture of shock and terror as he turned into stone. With the battle over, Shang-Chi went out to the welcoming citizens of K’un-Lun as K'un-Lun's new emperor. Marvel Cinematic Universe (Earth-199999) In ancient days, five disciples of K'un-Lun corrupted its teaching to grant themselves immortality. They were banished from K'un-Lun, which became forever close to them and the five of them, Alexandra, Murakami, Sowande, Gao and Bakuto, became the five fingers of the Hand. For many centuries the Hand increased its influence, while the five founding members were focused on further prolonging their lives in hopes of one day finding their way back to K'un-Lun. | PointsOfInterest = * K'un-Lun Dimension ** City of K'un-Lun *** Gate of Heaven *** Bridge of Destiny *** Central Hall of Ancestors *** Dwellings of the Commoners *** Garden of the P'an-T'ao *** Palaces of Minor Nobleman *** Tree of Immortality *** Palace of the Dragon King ** Cave of the Dragon (home of Shou-Lao) ** Land of the H'ylthri (land outside the city) ** S'ahra-Sharn ** Feng-Tu (afterlife) Alternate Reality Versions Battlerealm (Earth-15513) * Citadel of the Ten Rings * Halls of the Red Hand * Temple of the Ten Rings * Thirteen Chambers | Residents = * Daniel Rand received his powers from this place and is its champion. * Orson Randall * Chi * Shai-Tahn * Nuan * Lei Kung * Li Park * Master Khan * Death Sting * Steel Serpent * Changming * Black Dragon * Ferocia * Lady Meng * Wendell Rand * Silver Dragon * Shakirah * Dragon King's Daughter * Lord Tuan * Cybelle * Fongji Alternate Reality Versions Battlerealm (Earth-15513) * Shang-Chi * Zheng Zu * Ava Ayala * Creed * Halls of Atlantis ** Namor ** Namorita * Herald * House of the Terrigen Mist ** Karnak ** Crystal * Iron Fist * Lady Mandarin * Laughing Skull * Lester * Morlocks / Outcasts / Lowest Caste ** Kitten ** Caliban ** Callisto ** Cypher ** Lock ** Marrow ** Wolfsbane * Panther Clan ** T'Challa ** T'Chaka * Phoenix * Punisher * Red Hand ** Nightcrawler ** Red Sai ** Wilson Fisk * Royal Guards ** Razor Fist ** Nightwind ** Typus * Spector * Spider Cult ** Drew ** Peter Parker | Notes = * K'un-Lun isn't part of the United Nations. * Major Events and a brief history of K'un Lun is detailed in . * Type of Government: Monarchy. * Languages: K'un-Lun (local dialect, due to the mystical properties of this world visitors will hear it as their native language and understand it). * Ethnic Groups: K'un-Lunans, Dragons, H'ylthri, S'ahra-Sharnians, others. * Currency: Coins, Barter System. | Trivia = * The Kunlun Mountains are a real mountain range in the People's Republic of China. The Kunlun Mountain is proposed in the various legends, myths, and semi-historical accounts in which it appears. | Links = }} Category:Avengers Bases Category:Seven Capital Cities of Heaven Category:China Category:Tibet Category:Cities Category:Countries Category:Fictional Countries Category:Himalayas